<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Помолись за нас by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358749">Помолись за нас</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020'>fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica'>Urtica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива новая татуировка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Помолись за нас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/407979">Pray for Us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas">Finduilas</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Впервые Дэнни увидел ее, когда Стиву снова взбрело в голову прилюдно оголиться и нырнуть за преступником.</p>
  <p>— Набил что-то новенькое? — спросил он позже, стараясь не слишком явно демонстрировать свое любопытство.</p>
  <p>Ого, кажется, Стив немного покраснел, но все-таки приподнял рубашку и продемонстрировал новую татуировку. Слова и воздетый вверх меч, обведенные ровным кругом, как раз над тазовой косточкой.</p>
  <p>— Почему ты выбрал именно это? — Дэнни, как завороженный, глядел на рисунок.</p>
  <p>— Святой Михаил покровительствует полицейским, правильно?</p>
  <p>— Но ты-то, по сути, не коп.</p>
  <p>— Может, я беспокоюсь не о себе.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>